User talk:Jonathanpb
Wow! Big edit on the Forum article :P Thanks! That was a big helpful change - it made it a lot better! I made some changes too, after reviewing your whole edit :) 20:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :YES I GOT A MESSAGE ON MY TALK PAGE IM SO HAPPEH :Anyway - thanks, Lucario! ::Jonathanpb 02:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe it's because you don't make very many mistakes, and you make very good quality edits. Or possibly because you've done nothing good, so I have nothing to complement to you about. :P 02:06, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :: I hope it's the first one... *laughs* ::: Jonathanpb 02:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Use vs. Uses Why should it be singular? Because a block has multiple uses, so it's plural - right? Or am I forgetting about something? And of course, more specifically, I think it would be nice to have it as Common Uses ;). Just correct me if I'm wrong though.... 13:35, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... for some reason, I always imagined it as "Use" - and when I look at the block shape articles, it seems that "Use" would fit the term better. But it's probably just me - you tell me what you want and I'll go with it. :) : Oh - I asked Chrischb for his opinion, and he thinks it should be "Use" as well. :/ -Jonathanpb 10:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I do have to say, it's hard to choose. Just I personally argue that it should be Common Uses, because: #There's more than one use for each block #A block can be used for a billion different things, so we can't list all of the uses, so we just put "common" uses, to emphasize that these are just a few. I do see your point though, because the article itself is singular, as it is just refering to a single block, the article in that section tends to move towards plural, because there are multiple uses, so I do fairly say that I think it should be Uses. Tell Chrischb to post his opinion here :P 13:13, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think "Common Uses" is good; in the "Use(s)" section, it talks more about what the block can do because of its shape. Not things like "Stack blocks can help with scrolling" - it's more of "Stack blocks, because of their shape, perform the commands". And with that, it seems singular - right? It seems like "Use" fits the term best. :/ :I'll ask Chrischb to post here. ;) -Jonathanpb 00:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hi... :) :I think Use fits it best, because it seems to indicate how the block works, how it fits into a script, and so on- while Uses seems to indicate not how the block is used, but that its use can be split into very specific items, such as "moving sprites" or "changing values". --Chrischb 00:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ok - I think we're on separate pages lol. I was kind of, talking about the actual block articles - not just the articles on the types of blocks. So... I guess I agree that Use fits best for the different types of blocks. Sorry if I caused any confusion or arguments. :But - what about normal block articles. Is it fine to have "Common Uses" just for that? I just wanna make sure... 00:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that it would be good to have "Common Uses" for block articles, instead of "Common Use". ~ThePCKid (ohh... the horror... :P) 00:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Doesn't it already have that for most articles? If not, than you can fix it wherever you see it. 01:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if the formatting looks different... it was messed up, so I tried to fix it. :/ --Chrischb 06:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh - I was doing "Use" stuff on the block shape articles - I was only talking about them. For the block articles - yes, they definitely should be "Common Uses"! But what's your opinion on the block shape articles? "Use", "Uses", or "Common Uses"? (Chrischb and my opinions and reasons are stated earlier - please state your own opinion and reason as well. :) ) -Jonathanpb 06:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : I think I already said it, but I'll say it again - I agree with you guys, that it definitely should be "Use" for it. I guess this is settled :) Great. 17:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! It looks much better :D 21:15, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : You're welcome! :) If you want another block, just ask - I'll be happy to help! -Jonathanpb 06:26, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Tell me when you notice a difference :333333333333333333333333333 22:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I have - THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH I'M SO HAPPEH :(You don't seem like yourself. :/ :P) 08:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I feelz normal though... =O 19:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on the sysop-ping! I would have asked, but I already have my hands full... Now a friendly reminder... sysops aren't in charge of the wiki, they just have a few more tools. :P 01:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! :) 07:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC) hi! the names wormboy! if you've ran out of ideas talk to me! i'm full of 'em! i can't wait till 3d scratch! i'm very exited about this new site and i hope others catch on! u guys r cool! By the way, how to you add those cool block things with your name on them? :Hi, Wormboy! Glad to see you on the wiki. :) (That message on your talk page was automatic... the wiki takes a pre-made message and posts it on your talk page, signing it with the name of the administrator who most recently visited the wiki.) :To have a block signature, you share it as an image, and then put the following in your signature (look in your preferences): :: :If you click on the block, it'll take you to your user page. :) :Just a reminder - please sign your posts with four tildes whenever you post; that way, we'll know who you are, and it'll show the date and time of your post. ;) 06:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC)